The Borderline HikikoMorri
by Mashiro Carter
Summary: Yasushi Saito, or the borderline hikikomori has just finished middle school, and has enrolled in The Suimei University of the Arts. Will his weird, and awkward personality help him? Or will it get him moved to Sakurasou, the problem children dormitory?
1. Chapter 1: The borderline hikikomori

I slide my earphones out of my deep pockets, and adjust them until they are snug in my ear. With the click of a button music blasted into my head. The sound of my favorite songs ring in my ears.  
I lift my head and see the outline of a school coated with a grayish blue sky. The sun wasn't out, the sky reminded me of the life i called my own. Dull and boring. I put my hands in my pockets and hum to the song that is playing. My name is Yasushi Saito, otherwise known as the borderline hikikomori, and this was the last day of middle school. I take a deep breath and walk into the building.  
When first period bell rings everyone gets into their seats including me. I grab the center of my headphones, where the two wires meet and pull them down. Ripping the sound of music from my ears. An abrupt voice calls out role. I slide back in my chair, and tilt my head back. in my mind were only 2 thoughts. " I can't wait for this day to end", and "Ill reinvent myself in high school, become a whole new Yasushi Saito".  
I sat at the foot of my bed looking at my two luggage bags. I grab the old leather suitcase and start to shove clothes in. My knees wobble as i get off the bed and sit on the old bag. I apply force to it and slowly zip it up. I then move onto the other bag.  
I grab my manga and slowly but neatly align it at the bottom. i then grab some novels, and some textbooks i might need for reference material. I sit both the bags near the entrance of my door, then descend down the stairs.  
The room opens up with my father sitting on a kitchen chair reading the news, and my mother making a mix of what looked like eggs and peppers. My dad looks up from his puzzle, his glasses on the lower half of his nose, and says in a scratchy voice "You ready for school?". I nod and slide my hand into my pocket pulling out my phone. My fingers glide across the screen to turn it on. 8:25 AM is what it reads. I trudge back upstairs and throw one bag over my shoulder, and carry the other one at my side. I open the front door, and take a big step towards the train, and to the whole new me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in front of a giant building, the shadow of it leered over me, keeping me cool. The Suimei University of the Arts, the boarding school i will be attending. I adjust the bag on my shoulder and open the strangely giant door to the boys dormitory. Several boys who looked all different were walking around. Introducing themselves, and talking to their new roommates. I pull a white index card out of my pocket. My eyes scan over it reading the letter, and numbers 5D. I slide the card back into my back pocket, and look around for a map of some sort. I spot a color coded chart near a set of stairs. My eyes follow the map until i see the D level, its on the 4th floor. "great" i murmur. Ill have to walk up 4 flights of stairs to get to my room. I start to ascend the stairs, trudging my way past people, and trying to avoid conversation. When i get up to my level, I walk past rooms 1-4 and stop at 5. I pull my hand out and place it around the cold metal handle and twist. The door flies open as a smiley face comes to greet me at the door. The boy opens his mouth and lets out a cheerful "Hey you must be Saito, Im Makoto Shinjichi your roommate, but you can call me Shinji". trying to pay no attention i yawn and slide my way past him. I throw my stuff on the side of the room without stuff in it, and start to unpack. Shinji turns around trying to make more conversation, "Hey, well me and my friends are gonna go do some karaoke, your welcome to join". I look down nervous and shivering. i make out the words "uh... no thanks". Shinji shrugs, and leaves the room. I bury my face in my hands, angry at what i had just done. I wanted to change, for the nicknames to be gone. I lifted my head up and told my self i would definatley speak to him later. I started to unpack, and before you knew it i was done. I pulled a Bakuman volume from my desk shelf and sat at the end of my bed.  
I awake and rub my eyes, there was at least 5 volumes sitting next to me. had i read that much? I slowly get up and pain shivers down my neck. I roll my neck and grab my hygiene bag, after i brush my teeth, and shower i come back to my dorm, pick up my schedule and head for the road leading to the school. My first class was about to start. 


End file.
